


Exploding Like The Stars

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas In July 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Festivals, Japanese Culture, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Stargazing, kinkmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Ennoshita and Sugawara plan to go to the festival in the park, however, the longer they are there the more ennoshita starts to notice just how hot Sugawara looks in his yukata.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kinkmas In July 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: HQ Sin Central Kinkmas in July 2020





	Exploding Like The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



> Prompt; Day 31st: Stargazing/Festival   
> Semi public-sex for Enno!

The night was young, and Ennoshita and Sugawara had been planning this date for a while. Ever since the flyers were showing up around town a few weeks back the two of them jumped on the idea of attending the festival together. They were both extremely excited, Sugawara ordered a special Yukata just for the event. Ennoshita has insisted it wasn’t necessary, but Sugawara insisted that it was. Ennoshita knew better than to argue. 

Once the Yukata came in, Sugawara hung it in front of the closet door, always staring at it before bed, waiting patiently for the night it came to wear it. 

Sugawara and Ennoshita had been dating since high school, soon after Sugawara had graduated Ennoshita has shown up with a bouquet of flowers at his dorm room and confessed, and in all fairness anyone who didn’t have the hots for Ennoshita was delusional. Sugawara was taken with him immediately, being Ennoshita’s friend, and being Ennoshita’s love interest are two different things, and Sugawara felt the difference. 

Some afternoons when Ennoshita and Sugawara got off at similar times they would take a stroll through the park, watching people set up for the festival, each day making it come closer and closer.

It took a lot of convincing but Sugawara managed to get Ennoshita to wear a Yukata as well. Of course, he was plain and Sugawara was extravagant with bright colors that he planned to match with hairpins. 

As the sun began to set slightly in the sky, Sugawara and Ennoshita made their way to the festival. Sugawara’s Yukata almost touching the ground, but lucky he wore the wood shoes that allowed him to be slightly taller and clack against the floor when he walked. He hooked his arm around Ennoshita’s as they walked around the booths, crowds of people beginning to surround them slowly. Sugawara stuck close to Ennoshita, for the intimacy, and to make sure he didn’t get lost. Sugawara has a bad habit of seeing something he likes and rushing off to look at it, sticking close to Ennoshita ensures he won’t get lost tonight. However, when the scent of food wafts into the air, Sugawara is the only dragging Ennoshita along with him.

“Chikara! They have takoyaki! And Yakisoba! And dangos!! I want them please!” Sugawara begged running to the takoyaki stall first. There were instances where Ennoshita didn’t any problem with telling Sugawara, no, but he knew better than to refuse his partner foods, and he wanted a little takoyaki himself. 

It fell dark quick, Sugawara holding a small goldfish in a bag, he had won himself. Ennoshita carrying a stuffed penguin that Sugawara had won for him, they had spools of cotton candy and enjoyed the lights at the festival. The hanging lanterns that shone across the strings above their head. They swayed gently in the soft wind. It was a little chilly once the sun had come down but it didn’t bother Sugawara any, he had Ennoshita to keep him warm. 

The darker it got, the clearer the stars in the sky became. Glowing beacons that twinkled to grab your attention. Sugawara couldn’t help but stare up at them in wonder, hoping one day he’s able to look down at the Earth, the way he looks at up at the sky. Ennoshita was right along with him, darting his eyes across the sky watching how the stars and the moon lit up the night.

They decided to find a place away from everyone to look at the sky, a little way away from the festival they found a small clearing in the woods that was perfect. They could no longer hear the music or chattering of the festival and that’s how they knew it was perfect. 

It was becoming almost too much for Ennoshita to take, Sugawara looked beautiful standing in the moonlight, the colorful bright Yukata flowing in the wind near his ankles. It was breathtaking, a lot to take in. In the heat of the moment, Ennoshita moves over to his lover. Sliding the yukata slightly off of his shoulder and give his neck hot wide mouth kisses, snaking his hands around Sugawara’s sensitive hips. He pulled him closer to his body, where Ennoshita’s erection was evident on Sugawara’s ass. Sugawara gasped, and succumbed to Ennoshita’s touch, heat rising all through his body. 

“Is this okay?” Ennoshita whispered against the shell of Sugawara’s ear.

“Yes,” Sugawara agrees with a shaky breath. Ennoshita moves his hand near Sugawara’s dick, rubbing his hand against it. 

“Is this okay?” Ennoshita asks again, picking up the pace of his hand. 

“Yes,” Sugawara says through a breath. Ennoshita bends down, trailing his hands down the length of Sugawara’s legs, his fingers leaving a trail of heat in their wake. Sugawara shudders at Ennoshita’s touch. Ennoshita slides his fingers underneath the yukata until he reaches Sugawara’s underwear. Shifting his thumbs into the waistband and pulling them down to his ankle. Teasingly, Ennoshita moves his hands along the curve of Sugawara’s bottom. 

“How about this?” Ennoshita asks again, wanting to hear Sugawara’s stuttering voice. 

“Absolutely,” Sugawara says through a sigh Ennoshita takes the liberty of Sugawara’s compliance to rut against his ass, his erection slightly sliding into his thighs, bringing him the friction he craved. 

“You look  _ too _ good. I thought about taking you home, but I couldn’t wait that long.” Bringing his fingers to his mouth, saturating them in his own saliva, and quickly shifting his hand under the rolled-up Yukata fabric and rubbing against Sugawara’s hole. “I’m gonna stretch you quickly, relax for me.” Sugawara does as he’s told, basically folding to Ennoshita’s will. Willingly giving himself to him.

Ennoshita’s fingers stretch Sugawara, they move in and out of him, getting him ready for the main event. Sugawara’s voice begins to get louder and louder the more fingers that Ennoshita’s add, taking the liberty of re-lubing his fingers to make the process easier. By three fingers, Sugawara’s legs are shaking and he’s begging Ennoshita to be inside of him, To fuck him quickly in this forest. Only feet away from crowds of people. 

“Please, baby, please,” Sugawara begs, wrapping his arm around Ennoshita’s neck, with his ass pressed against Ennoshita’s hard erection. His eyes are watery, and Ennoshita gives him a soft kiss on the cheek, before slowly entering him with a good push.

Just as Ennoshita pulls away, they hear a group of laughter near them, Ennoshita slides his hand over Sugawara’s mouth and pushes back inside. The laughter gets a little quieter and even with the increased pressure around Ennoshita’s cock, his eyes are darting around for the source of the noise, but thankfully it slowly began to fade away. With both of them in the clear Ennoshita begins to take what he wants, passion and desire taking over all of his sense leaving him to focus on the pure pleasure of Sugawara. He releases his hand from his mouth, letting him call out and be loud with his hands reassured on his hips, making him stable. Able to flick his hips quick and fast into him. 

“Chikara-I” Sugawara chokes, and Ennoshita is the same. 

“Then come baby,” Ennoshita grunts, making his thrusts come harder and faster to bring his lover and himself over the edge. 

Quickly, and beautifully Ennoshita and Sugawara both explode under the stars. Right at the fireworks boom in the sky, covering the cry that falls from Sugawara’s mouth. Drowned out by the noise.


End file.
